Trailer For Five Fights At Freddy's: Global Hunt
by ItalianGod22
Summary: Just a short trailer for my squeal i hope you guys like it.


A little Trailer

(To Five Fights at Freddy's: Global Hunt)

**More Action Packed,**

I am near the Freddy Fazzbear's Pizzeria in Moscow I had one objective in mind: Killing Bonnie and then going to Freddy in Italy. I walked in the Pizzeria and saw people running left and right to see the gang in show.

"Ehh Fucking casuals." I say under my breath but after I finished my statement I feel a familiar face staring at me. It was Bonnie in her winter jacket looking at me scared and she rushed into the Manager's office and I heard her screaming into a phone.

But then out of nowhere as I was sitting down to enjoy some soda a bunch of Freddy's Goons came and interrupted the party.

"Why can't we set this over a cup?" I asked while swishing his soda that he had in his cup. One of the Goons came closer with his gun I hand and started to scream something in Russian.

"Hey speak English man I can't understand you." Dust teased while the animatronic started to get more pissed and fired a shot in the air and everyone started to panic.

I looked around and saw fifty Goons in the place and it would be a short fight with me loosing. All of them were holding AK47 with heavy body armor. They looked like they were from the Russian army but just they were animatronic and animals.

I raised my hands in the air and they took this as a sign of surrender and the took me into the cold and freezing street lined with people and put me in a execution position and one of the goons pointed a gun at my head. Before he could fire the trigger I got inside his mind and started to control it so I made him turn on his friends and he killed his friend next to him and they all started firing at their friend who turned on them but I teleported inside the restaurant and saw some more Goons with Bonnie but they noticed me and pointing at me with their AK47s and started to shoot at me. I dodged every single bullet until I was right up in their face and stabbed one of them in the neck.

**More Gear,**

"We have outfitted you with the latest of technology for your mission Dust." The mysterious voice said while the wall was lighting up to reveal they gear that he would be using. Dust looked at the wall with amazement as he picked up the exoskeleton and put it on his back.

**More Foes,**

Dust arrives at his first target in Boston, Massachusetts. He would have to be careful because one gunshot would send the police force after him. He goes in the familiar place but there was more animatronics here than he remembered but they all gave him the death stare. It was common with them.

But then he found the manager's office and opened the door to see a familiar male fox sitting down on the manager's desk.

"Well, Well, Well what do ye have here?" Asked the male fox staring right straight at Dust with his golden eyes.

The Fox looked Familiar but it was a while since he last fought the animatronics close and personal.

**More Allies,**

While Dust was fighting Freddy a red dot appeared right on his head and Dust knew that he needed to get out of the way. But then the bullet fired and hit Freddy straight in the forehead and killed him instantly. I dropped him to the ground and I see a man in his twenty's with camo shirt and pants. He aimed his gun at me and then he dropped the gun on the ground and gave me a huge hug.

**And More Romance,**

Dust took Ash by surprise and talked her playfully on the bed kissing her and she kissing back they switched positions from Ash being on the bottom to Dust now being in her spot. Ash started to kiss down Dust's chest down his stomach and unzipped his pants.

**So Prepare,**

Bullets rang everywhere in every witch direction. The animatronics had the upper hand on dust and were closing in fast.

**For,**

They got to Dust a few minutes later and surrounded Dust. They pointed their guns at him and shouted "Surrender" but Dust just smiled at them and shot up a few hundred feet in the air. And then he shot down like a bullet and when he hit the ground he made ash and asphalt in the air making a cloud.

**Five Fights At Freddy's: Global Hunt,**


End file.
